


A Way Through The Dark

by lovesnarf (snarfette)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, after the episode 4th April 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/lovesnarf
Summary: Inspired by headcanons on tumblr about how Aaron and Robert coped with the night after Syd had threatened Aaron and blackmailed him for £100k.





	A Way Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own headcanons:  
> Imagine how many times Aaron checked that the front door was locked tonight before they went to bed.  
> Imagine them lying in bed, holding one another, neither of them able to sleep because they’re both worried: about Seb’s safety, about the threat of Aaron going back to prison, about what they’re going to do, about Aaron getting hurt.   
> Imagine Robert whispering to Aaron that he’s not going anywhere.   
> Imagine Aaron squeezing his eyes shut and desperately wanting to believe Robert, but also being so scared about what might happen. 
> 
> And then Haley prompting me that Aaron might need some comforting after a nightmare about what might happen. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you thought. Feedback is love!

He pressed down on the door handle again. It was definitely locked. But it took him a long time to walk away from the door. He glanced back, fidgeting nervously with the keys. It was locked: it was definitely locked.

“Aaron?” He heard his name called softly and turned around to see Robert halfway down the stairs watching him. Robert offered him a tight smile. It was written all over his face that he knew what was running through Aaron’s mind: he shared the same fears after what had happened. Except Robert hadn’t been there (and Aaron was thankful for that) when Aaron had turned around to see Syd holding Seb. Everything had narrowed into focus, as his heart had thudded in his chest, his eyes never leaving Seb’s helpless, little body as Syd had wandered around with him in his arms. Aaron had wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull Seb away, but he’d forced himself to stay calm. It was one of the scariest moments of his life, but he’d held it together because Seb was all that mattered.

“Are you coming to bed?” Robert asked quietly. He was worried, it was obvious, but he was trying to keep everything together, trying not to panic.

Aaron nodded in response. He turned back to the front door once more, just to check, and finally made his way towards the stairs.   
***  
They lay in bed, both of them staring up at the ceiling. Neither of them had managed to fall asleep and the shared anxiety felt like a shadow hanging over them.

Every so often, Seb would snuffle or make a soft sigh in his sleep and Aaron couldn’t help but keep glancing over at him in his cot. Just checking. Just making sure he was safe. Never wanting to see Seb in some stranger’s arms again: never wanting to experience that heart-stopping fear again.

“Hey,” Robert whispered into the darkness. “You alright?”

Aaron blew out a long breath, running his hand across his face. He didn’t know how to answer that question. No, he really wasn’t alright. There was so much running through his head, so many fears and doubts, so many scenarios and questions. They’d promised to get better at talking to one another, to be better at working through their problems together, but Aaron was so scared, and he knew Robert was too, and he didn’t want to burden his husband with everything that was racing through his head. And wasn’t it all down to him anyway? Wasn’t he the reason that Syd had turned up? Weren’t his past actions what now threatened to destroy their happiness?

“Come ‘ere,” Robert said and Aaron could hear and feel him shuffling around next to him.

He didn’t hesitate to move himself, rolling onto his side to press close to Robert’s body, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm across his husband’s stomach.

“It’s going to be alright,” Robert murmured. His fingers were tracing patterns against Aaron’s back as he spoke quietly. And Aaron knew what he was doing. He knew that even though Robert was himself scared and rattled by what had happened in their home that day, he was trying to soothe Aaron’s fears, trying to protect him from the thoughts that haunted him in the darkness. “We’ll sort this, you know. We’ll all be okay.”

Aaron wanted to believe him. He started to believe him as Robert continued to murmur soft words to him as he finally drifted off to sleep.   
***  
Seb was crying and Aaron blearily opened his eyes. It took a moment but he forced himself into wakefulness. He’d been waking up on and off all night anyway, constantly checking on Seb, but now he found it hard to drag himself out of sleep.

Before his eyes had even adjusted to the darkness, he knew that Robert was no longer in bed beside him. Rolling onto his back and looking over at Seb’s cot, he realised that Seb wasn’t there. He could still hear him crying and it wasn’t one of his usual cries: it was a wail of pure unhappiness, like everything was so completely wrong. Something cold slid down Aaron’s spine at the sound.

He pushed out of bed and headed for the stairs. Maybe Robert had taken him downstairs to calm him because he was so unsettled.

“Rob?” he called as he made his way down the stairs.

No-one answered his call and the house felt strange, like it wasn’t his home at all.

The crying was louder now and Aaron stopped on the bottom step to try to locate his husband and Seb. “Robert?” he called again.

Something was wrong.

He stepped down and looked over to the front door and there it was, wide open. “No,” he shook his head in horror before he rushed over to it. Seb was still crying desperately and Aaron rushed towards the door, following the sound. “Seb?” he cried as he rushed through the door, “Where are you?”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got ‘im,” a voice said from behind him and he spun around to see Syd holding Seb just like he had been that afternoon, except Seb was crying pitifully this time.

“Give him to me,” Aaron said desperately. He reached out his arms but he couldn’t get closer. There were metal bars blocking his path.

“I would,” Syd told him, “but I don’t think prison is any place for a little ‘un, do you?” He smirked at Aaron toothily.

Staggering backwards a little, Aaron realised where he was - back in his prison cell. He looked down and saw the same maroon jumper that he’d been forced to wear. “No,” he shook his head. “No, no, no.” He fell away from the bars, his hands clutching the side of his head in despair.

“I warned you,” Syd said as he shook his head.

His words made Aaron look up again, drag himself away from his despair for a moment. “Please, just give him to me.”

Seb was screaming. He kept twisting in Syd’s arms, reaching for Aaron. But Syd was backing away from the cell, his face smug as he mocked Aaron.

“No!” Aaron yelled. “Seb! It’s alright, mate. It’s okay.” He reached his arms out uselessly. There were tears streaming down his own face now. “Seb!”

Then he started calling for Robert. Surely his husband was nearby: surely he’d come running to help if he knew Seb was in danger and Aaron was trapped in his own personal hell. “Robert! Help! Rob!” But Robert didn’t come. He was nowhere to be seen. Aaron was alone. Syd had disappeared, taking Seb with him. Robert wasn’t there: he hadn’t come to help Aaron escape his prison cell. Aaron was alone. He sunk down against the door of the cell and cried bitterly, muttering the names of the people he loved over and over.

“Aaron? Aaron! Come on. Wake up. Please, wake up.”

He gasped awake, looking straight into Robert’s concerned eyes as he hovered above him. Lifting his hand to his face, he found his cheeks were wet - he’d been crying.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare,” Robert told him as he pulled him close.

“Seb?” Aaron wriggled in Robert’s hold, desperate to check on the baby, to see him for himself.

“He’s fine,” Robert told him gently. “He’s fast asleep and he’s safe.”

At Aaron’s deep, shuddering breath, Robert wrapped his arm around him and pulled him to his chest again. “I’ve got you.”

“I’m scared,” Aaron admitted after a moment of silently lying there listening to Robert’s heart beating in his chest. The steady thump, thump, reminding him that he was safe in his bed, at home with Robert, they were all safe, and all was calm - for now.

“I know,” Robert murmured. “So am I.”

This was so new for them: both of them admitting how they really felt, sharing their fears and feelings. It was scary in itself, but it showed how far they’d come and how much they wanted to make it work this time round.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron whispered against Robert’s skin. “I’m sorry I’ve brought this trouble into our lives and put Seb in danger.”

“Hey,” Robert tried to interrupt him, but Aaron continued.

“What if everything’s ruined because of this? What if I go back to prison? I...I don’t...I can’t handle that. I can’t do it again.” He let out a tiny sob, then choked it back, not wanting to lose control of his emotions.

Robert shifted Aaron’s weight off his shoulder and laid him back against the pillow. He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at his husband. It was dark in the room, but Aaron could see Robert’s eyes watching him. He could see the love so obviously there as Robert gazed down at him.

“Listen to me,” Robert said quietly but firmly, and still with such care. “Nothing is ruined. Seb’s ok: he’s going to be fine. We’re all going to be alright. And you...you are not going anywhere. Because I’m not letting you. You aren’t going back to prison - ever. I will never let that happen. I’m not losing you ever again.” He leant down and pressed a kiss against Aaron’s forehead, lingering there for a moment. “We’ll sort this - together,” he whispered against Aaron’s forehead before he moved back to lie against his pillow, eyes never leaving Aaron.

Aaron blinked back the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He tried for a smile but knew it was a little weak. He wanted so badly to believe Robert’s words. Maybe this time, things would work out for them. At least they were in it together. They were so much stronger together.

Robert shifted closer and laid his arm across Aaron’s stomach. He pressed his face against Aaron’s shoulder, placing a kiss against his warm skin. Eventually his eyes fell shut and his breathing became deep and heavy. Aaron lay awake for a long time, listening to Robert’s steady breaths and Seb’s soft snuffles.   
In the morning, they’d sort everything out: in the morning, everything would be alright. He hoped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And obviously we know it won’t be because *spoiler alert* Aaron’s going to get kidnapped! But he doesn’t know that, obviously.
> 
> I’m snarfettelove on tumblr.


End file.
